


Sam's Song...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [88]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sits alone in the tower....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Song...

Sam sat alone in utter darkness. His master was trapped somewhere in this cold, shadowy tower and Sam could not find him. He lowered his head in despair.

"Oh, what shall I do?" he whispered. "I can't go on without him. I've not the heart."

A vision rose before his eyes… of Frodo. Of his kind and gentle spirit. Of his courage… and his beauty.

Love of his master swelled within him, filling his heart with resolve. "I love him," Sam whispered. "I'll not leave this tower without him at my side." And lifting his head, he began to sing.


End file.
